Talk:Knights of the Hammer
Please read the rules. No second founding chapters. Supahbadmarine 21:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) He didnt really mention the number "Second founding", but yeah after the horus heresy it was the second founding. I dont get why people like to make their chapters as old as possible, age doesn't neccesarially mean strength, my chapter for example is a 13th founding chapter. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Plus its really cool to see this guy knows the stuff about space marine power armour classes and models, I haven't found many articles going with this into depth --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay there was a change barley 1 minute after i wrote this message. It mentions "Pre 2nd founding", yeah well the rules do not allow that. Supahbadmarine can see into the future or something... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Of coarse I can see into the future. Not many people know that I am a devoted servant of Tzeentch.:) Supahbadmarine 22:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Being devoted to Arzally (thats his new nickcame), makes you slightly mentally unstable, but then again its highly contagious.. the "voices". --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Look we wrote our fluff aeons ago and we finally got it set in stone. I don't see the problem with making him pre 2nd founding. Also if you wan't to be picky then red it again. It say's ad I quote Founding: Unknown, believed to be quite early, possibly pre second founding." Possibly! Unknown as well leaves it open to interpretation. We are sort of playing on the blood ravens idea. There sure of there primarch but not there founding, as records were lost or destroyed. For russ! For the Wolftime! 10:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ive changed it now so don't throw your rattles out of the pram. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Intended or not, this has "Second Founding", etc. stained all over it. Please don't give any impressions of this. The words "Horus Heresy" are not helping. KuHB1aM 20:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Kurbuh1am, Don't be an ass hole. he started yesterday night. He's never used this before. And after the horus heresy, well life didn't end after the heresy and the imperium is still recovering. If you give me a quote from the article, I will help osiro change it. Otherwise, Leave him alone. For russ! For the Wolftime! 22:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) And another thing, your name sounds dark eldarish. Hey don't get so defensive. When I first started the discussion I was trying to help out. The fact remains that the Article is NCF or at least dangerously close to it. Nobody is attacking Osiro, but he does have to revise the article. I sympathise but rules are rules and everyone should follow them. I have not seen Osiro on this chat and I would suggest you inform him of it. Supahbadmarine 22:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok he said he will change it. But he want's to know what a good era to be founded where MK 4 armour was most common. he wants to know this to make it so he can change s little fluff as possible because he likes his fluff he wrote. For russ! For the Wolftime! 22:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats a toughie. I am not quite sure when Mark 4 armor was phased out of production. if I were to make a suggestion it would be the Third founding that happened in M32. Space Marines aren't the most progressive breed, so it would not be entirly unreasonable for them to cling to old equipment. Supahbadmarine 23:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, Edited it last night. User: Tomj8937 For russ! For the Wolftime! 13:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tom, I thought that this was Osiris's creation. Why does it seem like you are doing all the work? Supahbadmarine 19:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cause I'm A close friend of his, he's got a job, I'm home all day, I can use this and he can't. I'm a better writer, half of this he asked me to do and I surprised him completely. In a good way. I've got pages of reason's do you want me to go on. I'm in contact with his through widows live messenger. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 19:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, ask Osiris if he would like to add my Onyx Knights to the KOTH enemy list. They tend to ignore the Codex when its convenient for them. Supahbadmarine 19:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) No Problem Man. I'll ask. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 19:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Prepare for War, Onyx knights!For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Right back at ya.:) Supahbadmarine 20:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The Prophetic Forgiven are rigid followers of the Codex Astartes. I think they could find common ground with the Knights of the Hammer. Cal XD 21:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok ill ask him and do it when i got a moment spare. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Done it! Hope you like it. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank You. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, is Osiris12 going to work on this at all? Supahbadmarine 01:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Short answer: I don't think so, no. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Mind anyway. I mean I'm getting paid for this. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 15:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC)